Empty Hallway
by TheBrokenNightmare
Summary: Yugi is running late after school and she runs into her crush Ryou in the empty hallway.  heartshipping  Fem!yugi


A/N: I no like N-shippings. Sorry but I can't write . So I'm just going to go off of HATE. Lol cuz I HATE V-day. And so that leaves us with H-heartshipping. Luv it :D any yes it is genderbend. :D don't own yugioh~

~Empty Hallway~

Yugi was not happy as she ran from her geometry classroom to her locker to put up her books for the end of the day. Apparently she was failing math and the teacher needed to have a 'pep' talk with her. She had spent 30 minutes waiting for the teacher's yelling to cease until she was finally let free for today.

By the time Yugi had made it to her locker the halls were completely empty. It was late after school and even some of the teachers had gone home though, so Yugi didn't doubt that Joey, Tristan, and Tea had already left. That just added onto her list of 'Greatest Things that could Happen Today'.

When Yugi went to unlock her locker she had found out someone had messed with it and broken the dial to spin, leaving a giant hole where her lock opening device used to be. Letting out a very uncharacteristic growl she hit her head against the locker as though it would somehow cause her faulted locker to open up and give her the backpack that was inside it.

Yugi kept staring at the locker with hatred in her eyes as she tried to figure out a way to open it without the dial. Just as she was about to give up she heard a familiar voice ask her-

"Yugi-chan what are you doing here?" she turned around to find Ryou Bakura staring down at her with his big, brown eyes.

Yugi felt a blush taint her skin as she tried to explain that she had been trying to find her way into her locker. A thought occurred to her before she could explain though and the question was out in the open.

"What are you doing here Ryou?" She asked as she stared at him with curiosity.

Classes were done with long ago and all of the other students had fled from the school building as soon as possible. What was Ryou doing here?

Yugi began to feel bad when a blush consumed all of Ryou's once pale skin and left him stuttering as he tried to answer her.

"W-well m-m-my gym c-class d-decided that I-I needed to learn h-how t-to get my clothes d-down from the flagpole." Ryou squeaked as he tried to hide his face with his hands.

Yugi felt really bad that she had asked the poor embarrassed boy. He obviously didn't want to tell her. She couldn't help but smile up at Ryou as he finally brought his hands down to reveal his still red face. He looked really cute right then.

Yugi 's heart about flipped at that idea. She always thought Ryou was cute. Especially when he was nervous and his face got all red. She had only been crushing on him for as long as he had been in Domino but she couldn't help but feel like they had never just talked her and him. Joey, Tristan, or Tea were always with them and even though this was a pretty embarrassing conversation…Yugi cherished every minute of it just being the two of them.

Luckily for Yugi, Ryou was too busy examining her locker to see the increasingly large blush that had once again invaded her face.

There was a soft click from a pen in Ryou's hand and then he had put a pen in the once giant hole and leaned down hearing for a 'click' which symbolized Yugi's locker opening. A big grin was on Ryou's face as he turned around to see a stunned Yugi staring between him and her now open locker.

Finally having the decency to close her mouth and recompose herself she asked him a question.

"How'd you know to do that?" she asked as she walked up to her locker and put her book up and reached for her backpack.

Ryou just gave a small chuckle as he told Yugi that that had happened to his locker so many times he lost count. Yugi just smiled and shook her head as she stared as the boy who she realized she had a huge crush on.

"Well u-um do you have someone coming to get you?" Ryou asked as he shuffled his feet against the ground trying to hide his embarrassment.

Yugi suddenly thought of that as she shook her head no. Great, she was going to have to walk all the way home by herself.

"Y-you know I-I could um walk you back to the game shop if you wanted" Ryou said as he stared down into Yugi's amethyst colored eyes.

This time Yugi felt her heart jump in her chest as Ryou offered to walk her home.

"If you're sure you don't mind Ryou" she said as she stared up at him with her puppy dog eyes she could muster.

She really hoped he would walk her home, it would get her time to talk to him and hang around with the one person that always made her feel better.

Ryou nodded his head as he took a step towards her and closed her locker for her.

"I really don't mind Yugi" He said as they began to walk toward the front exit.

Yugi couldn't stop smiling even if she had wanted to. Today ended out better than she would have thought.


End file.
